Angel Singer
by skydreamer211
Summary: When Soul cheats on Maka, she leaves behind her home to become a famous singer. Little does Soul know that one of his favorite singers writes most of her songs about him, until he watches one of her concerts on TV. Maka must decide whether to reveal herself or stay hidden in plain sight.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I will most likely be updating Lucy Sohma and another new story today. But for now, enjoy the first chapter of Angel Singer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the title and plot.**

Angel Singer

Chapter 1

Maka POV

_I can't believe that jerk! He seriously left me for a new meister! We were dating! I didn't know that there was a problem with us, but if there was, he should have just come to me instead of cheating on me._

So, I decided to leave my life in Death City and become a singer. I bet Soul doesn't even remember me. That's good for me, because if he ever sees me again, he won't realize most of my songs are about him. Right now, I'm getting ready for my next concert. My fake name here is Kami Soul. Kami for my mother and Soul for, well, Soul. "Ms. Soul, you need to be onstage in 10 seconds!" My manager called. I smiled. Today was my revenge concert. "Alright!" I called back, and stood up, brushing off my outfit. I looked down at it, a black tank top, a black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans. I picked up my baseball bat and walked out onto stage. "Hey! Are you ready to rock?" I shouted. Everyone shouted back, "Yeah!" "Alright! Let's get this party started!" I started singing right away.

(Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood)

_Right now, he's probably slow-dancing_

_With a bleached-blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying her_

_Some fruity little drink_

'_Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool-stick showing her_

_How to shoot a combo_

_Oh, and he don't know_

_ (Chorus)_

_I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk,"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars' worth of that bathroom polo, _

_Oh and he don't know_

_(Chorus)_

_I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl_

'_Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me_

_No, not on me_

_(Chorus)_

The audience applauded really loudly, and I smirked. "Y'all ready for the next one?" "Yeah!" "Alright! This one goes out to my friend Black Star!"

(You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring)

_Show me how to lie; you're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach_

_Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet_

_(Chorus)_

_Now, dance, f**ker, dance, man he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew it was really only you_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothin' more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes; see 'em running for their lives_

_Slowly outta line and drifting closer in your sights _

_So play it out I'm wide awake, it's a scene about me_

_There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay_

_And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me_

_(I'm too lazy to type the rest of the lyrics, so just listen to the song on YouTube)_

I sang a few more songs, and then finished up the concert. Little did I know, however, that a certain white-haired scythe was sitting on the sofa, watching my concert live._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry for the mix-up between chapters. This is the real second chapter of Angel Singer. Enjoy! **

Angel Singer

Chapter 2

Soul POV

So, I was just sitting on my awesomely cool couch, watching one of my favorite singers, Kami Soul, right? So, she was singing a song, and this is what she said.

_ (Flashback to Concert)_

_ "This one goes out to my friend Black Star!"_

_ (Flashback ends)_

And my best friend is named Black Star, right? Then I realized something. The song perfectly described Maka's feelings towards Black Star. Sure, he was always going on about how he's going to surpass God, but Maka always thought he was going to go far in life. _Maka. _ I can't forget her face when she caught me and Taylor kissing. She looked shocked, angry, hurt, and worst of all, betrayed. I really regretted letting Taylor kiss me, especially when me and Maka were dating. But when I heard what she said, after the other song, made me wonder if the singer was Maka. It could be, because this is what she sang:

(Blind by Ke$ha)

_I think you got the best of me  
You're sleepin' with the enemy  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, I'm so alone  
My heart stops, I already know  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone_

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me till the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me, you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me till the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
I've let go, finally over you  
This drama that you put me through  
I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, you're so alone  
It's last call and it's gotten old  
Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me till the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me, you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me till the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa

I trusted you, you were the first  
Then you lied and it gets worse  
You broke me down  
Now just look around  
Who's all alone?  
Who's all alone now?

I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me till the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me, you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me till the day you die

__That sounds like something she'd say to me if I saw her again. But there was another song she sang too.

(Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood)

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,_

_showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_3 dollars' worth of that bathroom polo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_'cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

That describes the scene with Maka, Taylor and me perfectly. Now, I know it's Maka because she said before she sang the song, "This for Soul and his little slut!" Ouch. That hurts. So, after the concert, I went and bought advance tickets to her next concert.


	3. The Last Revenge song

**So, this hasn't been updated in a while, but it's updated now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Bite me.**

(Song: Number One by Skye Sweetnam)

_I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate  
He didn't have to tell me why last night he was late  
I can't believe what you tell me  
Your lies have come undone  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one_

I took a ride to the city  
Had to get out of this place  
I just can't stand the pity  
When the tears fall down my face  
I used to think it was over  
But its only just begun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I hitched a ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train  
Bought a ticket for the subway  
Playin' guitar in the rain  
I want to follow Rivers to an island in the sun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
Late at night trying to fight  
I just might think about him  
Right now I'm feeling fine  
I'm better off without him ya!  
One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I know that one day you'll see me  
I'll haunt you when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I'm number one

Well, that was fun. I finally got revenge on Soul. I smiled to myself. Now for the part when I reveal my new boyfriend to the world.

"Well, this concert has mostly been about revenge songs for my ex-boyfriend. I know I'm getting a little sick of it, so here's one for that special someone in my life now.

(Song: Fearless by Taylor Swift)

There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained

There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car

And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there

In the middle of the parking lot, yeah  
We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know

I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now

But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair

Absent-mindedly makin' me want you  
And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless  
So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road

In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here

In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me

In this moment, now capture it, remember it  
'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless  
Well, you stood there with me in the doorway

My hands shake, I'm not usually this way

But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave

It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'

It's fearless  
'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless  
'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, there it is. Now, I know there have been rumors about my romantic life, but I wanted to confirm that none of those are true. I'm still not telling you who I'm dating, but I am dating someone."

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to destroy it? Tell me in a review! Soul's chapter will be up next!**


	4. Soul's Chapter

**Hey everybody! I know I haven't updated in a while, but that's what I'm doing now. So, as promised, here is Soul's chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. That honor belongs to Atsushi Okubo. **

(Soul's POV)

I blinked furiously. Maka was dating someone else? Well, of course, did you expect she'd be waiting around for you, Soul? No. She's moved on; you should too. my little demon voice told me. "Shut up!" I yelled furiously. "Huh? What are you telling your god to shut up for, huh?" I screamed before realizing it was just Black Star. I pulled him down on the couch and rewound the concert. Black Star watched in silence. When it was over, he turned to me with a serious look on his face. "Soul, that's Maka." "I know!" I exclaimed. "I got tickets to her next concert, in two days in Carson City. We are all going. I need you to tell Kid, Patty, and Liz. I need a little bit to absorb everything." "Well, what are you going to do about her boyfriend? She does have one apparently." Black Star asked. I groaned in frustration. "I don't know! That's what I need to think through!" He nodded and jumped out the open window, which he had entered through. I groaned again and sank down on the couch, running my hands through my hair.

**Alright, what'd you think? Just a little spoiler, Maka's concert will be next chapter, and her boyfriend will make an appearance. Catch ya later! Bye! **


	5. Epic Rap Battle

**Hey peoples! This is HaruLovesLucy, coming to you with the fifth installment of Angel Singer! **

I ran into my dressing room to get changed for my next concert, which was coming up in 5 minutes. For the first song, I was doing a rap battle: Cleopatra vs. Marilyn Monroe. I was dressing up as Cleopatra, and my friend Lily was Marilyn. I had on a gold bikini top, and long, blue, swishy pants. I ran out on stage, and Lily was already there. We nodded to each other, and Lily started singing:

_Who's rap flow's the dopest? Marilyn Monroe's is! Overthrow pharaohs who oppose me like Moses. You could never kick my ass, so kiss my clitoris. This ugly hag and KassemG got matching noses. _

I leaned back, pretending to be offended. Then I started in with my lyrics:

_Um, you betta hold more than your skirt, Miss Please. I'm the Queen of the Nile, so just bow down to me. Plus you got so much experience down on your knees. Married a writer but I don't even think you can read. You'll sleep with any ugly dude who says he likes it hot, even Joe DiMaggio took a swing in your batter's box. I'm a descendant of the Gods, don't anger me trick, you'll lose this battle like your bout with barbiturates. _

Then it was Lily's turn again.

_I had some ugly boys, but you're forgetting the others. Marlon Brando and the Kennedys, while you f***ed your own brothers. You think you so chic up in your fancy palace, getting 'Lo on Marc Antony, tossing Caesar's salad. You wear too much eyeliner for anyone to adore you. You might as well be working the door at Sephora's. I got an ass that won't quit, you had an asp and got bit on the tit, somebody wrap this b*tch back up in a carpet! _

She pointed to me as she sang the final lines.

_You still got no children, after your third marriage. You lost so many babies, we should call you Miss Carriage. You got an hourglass figure, but that's about it. A candle in the wind that can't act fo' sh*t! _

_Translate this into hieroglyphs! Your sandy vagi*a has a seven year itch. My best friends are diamonds you can't beat me. Quit tripping, step off and walk your ass home like an Egyptian. _

After we finished, I asked the crowd to vote who was the best, and we would see who won after the intermission.


	6. Cause I Fight Like A Girl

**Hey peoples! Yeah, yeah, I know you probably hate me for not updating. Sowwy! Anyways, I have been inspired by the great EMILIE AUTUMN! Seriously, I felt like she was telling me to get my butt off of her videos and be a good little Plague Rat and update. So here I am! Yayayayayayayay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Emilie Autumn. **

**MPOV **

I grinned backstage. I was getting changed into my outfit for my next song, Fight Like A Girl! I love this song. I was wearing a button down shirt with no sleeves, ripped up stockings, and a long skirt with cobwebs and ruffles all over it. Kind of like a Victorian outfit. I had a bright red wig on and a heart painted on my cheek, just below my left cheek. After I finished getting ready, I walked out onto the stage and grabbed my electric violin. I nodded to my lights guy and he aimed the spotlight on me.

(Fight Like A Girl- Emilie Autumn)

My heart is a weapon of war  
My voice is my weapon of choice  
An eye for an eye,  
A heart for a heart,  
A soul for a soul.  
We fight for the dream,  
We fight to the death,  
We fight for control.

There is no such thing as justice,  
All the best that we can hope for is revenge  
A hostile takeover,  
An absolute rebellion to the end.  
This is our battle cry  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm giving you a head start,  
You're going to need it,  
'Cause I fight like a girl

I'll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands,  
Well, I know that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.

I'll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands,  
Well, I know that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.

We are under attack  
What is the body count?  
I've lost track  
If nobody's mentioned how this will end,  
Then I'll be the first  
there are more of US than there are of you,  
So show me your worst

There is no such thing as justice,  
All the best that we can hope for is revenge  
A hostile takeover,  
An absolute rebellion to the end.  
This is our battle cry  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm giving you a head start,  
You're going to need it,  
'Cause I fight like a girl  
I'll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands,  
well, I know that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.

I'll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands,  
Well, I know that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.

It's so easy to kill,  
This I learned by watching you  
If I have to, I will,  
It's not pretty but it's true  
I am through lying still,  
just a body to be  
Beaten, fucked, and if I'm lucky, left for dead,  
So who's scary now?

No mercy, it's a bit too late,  
The game is on  
Don't run, don't hide, don't wait  
'Cause if we've got no honor,  
Then we've got no shame,  
If it's in self-defense,  
Then we will take no blame

This is our battle cry  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Even if you're only a boy,  
you can  
Fight like a girl

I'll get my revenge on the world or at least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands  
Well, I know, that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.  
I'll get my revenge on the world or at least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands  
Well, I know, that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.  
I'll get my revenge on the world or at least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands  
Well, I know, that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.


	7. Maka's Boyfriend!

Hey! I got my best friend to join the EA forum, so in celebration, I am doing a double update! Enjoy!

(Rhys POV)

I smiled softly to myself as I watched my girlfriend sing her big hit, "Fight Like A Girl". (AN: Eeeep! We finally see Maka's boyfriend!) She held the last note and bowed, then ran backstage to me. I happened to know that she dedicated almost every song to her cheating ex-boyfriend, Soul. I tell you, if I ever come across him, I will kick his butt from here to next week. He made my love (an- awwww!) cry so hard. She held so much bitterness in his heart. Thankfully, she's almost gotten over him. I grabbed Maka and swooped her up in the air. She shrieked and hit my back. I held on tighter, and she laughed. That's when I noticed the camera, filming everything and putting it on TV. I glared at the man and he quickly turned his camera off.

(Soul POV)

I stared openmouthed at the TV. Wow. I didn't know tiny **** had it in her. Then the TV turned from the end of the song to her hugging this blond, shaggy-haired dude. He smiled jokingly at her then swooped her up in the air and spun around with her. I glared at the TV. I suppose this is her "boyfriend." Maka shrieked and hit him in the back. He squeezed her tighter and she giggled. The blond dude glared at the camera, and the video was quickly shut off, and there was a brown haired lady talking. "Well, that was certainly shocking. Super Victoriandustrial star Maka Albarn and heartthrob Rhys Owen. Who would've thought?" That's it. I grabbed my laptop and bought backstage passes for the next concert.


End file.
